


Happy Anniversary, Philly

by scarletraichu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Food Play, M/M, Smut, originally part of a larger fic but I scratched that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletraichu/pseuds/scarletraichu
Summary: Dan and Phil are dating/married and phil wants to celebrate wink wink nudge fudgesicle yafeel





	Happy Anniversary, Philly

Phil is in the kitchen brewing his morning coffee, a newly awaken Dan walks up and hugs him from behind.  
"Morning, sleepy, and happy anniversary," Phil says.  
"Mmm," Dan groans  
Phil turns around and kisses him, "Want some coffee?"  
"The only good thing about morning, yes."  
Phil hands him a mug,   
"Mmm, burning liquids," Dan says as he reaches for the sugar.  
Phil goes to the fridge to get some milk and bends down to grab it from the lower shelf.  
"Ow, hot." Dan exclaims.  
"Well you shouldn't drink so quickly," Phil remarks.  
"No sorry I meant dat ass." Dan exaggeratedly states.  
Phil rolls his eyes and smiles. "You're cute."  
"Thank you, I'll be here all night....day." Dan bows sarcastically.  
Phil's smile grows wider, he has an idea.  
"You know what would help wake us up even more than coffee?"  
"Hm?"  
Phil grabs Dan's waist and pulls him into a long kiss.  
"Oh, hi." Dan says in surprise, "you're in the mood this early?"  
Phil shrugs playfully.  
Dan reaches around him, sliding his hands down the back of Phil's pants. Phil laughs.  
"Wha-how is that funny?" Dan asks, pulling his hands back out.  
"Just why stick both your hands into my pants like that? I don't know it was, whimsical."  
"That doesn't make any sense, Lester."  
"You think that doesn't make sense, I'm standing next to a gorgeous man I love in an empty house and we still have our clothes on!"  
Dan unbuttons Phil's jeans, "Maybe we should fix that."  
"Wait."  
"What's wrong, Phil?"  
Phil goes over to the drawers and digs out a black marker pen, "It's our anniversary," hopping on the counter, he gives a wink to Dan, "do me up, Dan."  
Dan laughs at the reference to their old videos. He goes to the counter and stands in between Phil's dangling legs, proceeding to gently draw whiskers on his partners' face. Phil wraps his legs around Dan's waist and kisses him. As Dan is picking Phil up, he slips on the floor, causing Phil to fall on top of him. Dan and Phil laugh together at their clumsiness. Phil grabs the marker and affectionately draws whiskers on Dan-something they do every year to remind them how they started out.  
Phil tosses the marker aside and takes his shirt off, Dan, while silently admiring Phil's bare chest, removes his own shirt. Dan wraps his arms around him and presses Phil's chest into his own, his tongue gliding along Phil's sharp jawline.  
Feeling the bulge in Phil's pants, Dan rolls on top of him and slowly removes Phil's jeans, planting kisses all the way down his legs. He looks up to see Phil's burgeoning erection,  
"Did you steal my boxers, again?" Dan asks.  
"I guess you'll have to take them yourself and find out."  
"Wow that was cheesy."  
"Yeah well you love it."  
Dan hesitated for a second, "Where's the lube?"  
"The Lube?"  
"Yes, Phil, this isn't a fanfic we need lube."  
"I think it's on our nightstand."  
"Alright let's go get it." Dan stands up and walks towards the stairs.  
"Excuse me! If you're going up those stairs I will need your trousers."  
Dan pulls down his remaining clothes in one fluid motion and strolls up the stairs, "Enjoying the view, pervert?"  
"Yes...Now give me a moment, I'll meet you upstairs."  
Dan goes to their bedroom and finds a canister of lube by Lion. "Lion you might wanna look away for this." He says as he turns the stuffed lion to face away from the bed. He hears Phil coming up the stairs, "Phil what took you so long?"  
Phil's standing in the doorway, holding a bottle of chocolate syrup and whipped cream "I'm having a craving." He says.  
"I'm all yours." Dan says, staring at Phil with a sexy smolder.  
Dan lies down on the bed, gazing into Phil's eyes. Putting down the whipped cream, Phil climbs on their bed and pops the lid off the syrup-without once breaking their shared gaze. He squirts the syrup on Dan's torso, writing nonsensical scribbles, and slowly licks it off. You can just barely hear Dan quietly moaning while stroking Phil's erect penis.  
The very temperature in the room seemed to increase as the tension did. Their lips met again and again, with long, tender kisses, met then with quick bursts of intensity. Their bodies ached to have more of each other.  
Dan grabs the whipped cream and sprays in a solid line down his lover's smooth body, he slowly licks it off him. Phil runs his hands through Dan's gorgeous dark hair, his breathing slow but uneven. Dan goes down to Phil's cock, licking from the head to the base. He can't help but smile when he hears his blue-eyed partner purring with pleasure. Phil's hips buck, he gasps as Dan takes all of him in his mouth.  
Phil - amidst deep, heavy breaths - pleads, "I need you inside me now." He grabs the lube and rubs it all over Dan's erect penis. Dan slowly spreads Phil's smooth legs and gently pushes inside him; both of them let out a moan of ecstasy. Phil grips Dan-pulling him as close as he can, and gently kisses him.  
Dan thrusts slowly and rhythmically, stroking Phil's throbbing erection with the same movement.  
Phil places his hand on Dan's chest and feels his heart racing, he kisses him again, long and passionately-wherein Dan begins thrusting ever harder. Dan bites Phil's chest-sure to leave a mark- and grips his sides. Phil is steadily moaning with each time Dan pushes himself inside.  
"Dan," Phil whispers, his breath pulsing to a pant. Dan knows what Phil wants without even saying it; he speeds up, the bed starts shaking and creaking. In the back of his mind Dan prays that the neighbors can't hear any of this, as the walls are kind of thin.  
"Phil!" Dan whimpers-letting out one last loud moan as he climaxes. Phil feels Dan's cum shooting inside him and loudly groans. Phil explodes all over his own chest, he opens his eyes to see Dan smiling tenderly at him. Dan collapses on Phil and nuzzles his head in his neck and lays there in his arms.  
"That was amazing, Phil." Dan says. Phil laughs and looks up at him,  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, happy anniversary, Philly."


End file.
